hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Kayura Tsurugino
|seiyuu = Yōko Hikasa |status = Alive }} is a new transfer student to Hakuo Academy, and a tenant to the Violet Mansion. She first appears as the replacement for Wataru Tachibana at Hakuo. She soon becomes good friends with Nagi. She is very into games, anime and manga, due to her early childhood. Her name is derived from Lady Kayura, the heroine of Ronin Warriors (See Trivia below). Appearance Kayura has short light green hair and red eyes. She also has two even bangs on both sides of her face and a longer bang in the middle of her face. She is often seen cosplaying as characters from well known anime, while at school she wears a Hakuo Academy uniform, when not at school or cosplaying, she is usually seen wearing a blue tank top and a short denim skirt with red converse style sneakers. In Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU ''and in Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties she is usually seen wearing various long sleeved t-shirts and capri style pants. Characteristics and personality It is revealed that due to her parents she has always been around anime, manga and games since she was born, and has read over 100,000 manga. She is also very supportive of cosplay, and often is seen wearing a costume of some anime. As with most other characters that go to Hakuo Academy, she is also a grade-skipper. Due to her manga experience, she is also able to understand Nagi's doujinshi manga, along with Isumi. According to Hayate, she is an elite Otaku . Story Introduction Kayura first appears at the end of Chapter 336, after Kirika Kuzuha had summoned her to her office, introducing her as a replacement student for Wataru who had dropped out of Hakuo Academy. Becoming a tenant at the Violet Mansion Days later, in a park near Akihabara, Kayura overhears Nagi's complainants about how she is supposed to create a manga that will sell a trillion copies. Sparking her curiosity, Kayura approaches Nagi, surprising her in the process (due to her alien costume), and asks her about the manga that could sell a trillion copies. After having read through Nagi's unfinished manga, Nagi offers to tell Kayura the rest of the story. Kayura then offers to take her back to her place, where it is then revealed that she had been living inside a tent set up in the park. After having taken off her alien costume, Kayura's conversation with Nagi is interrupted by a police officer who tears down her tent and arrests Kayura for causing trouble in the park. Having seen Kayura get arrested, Nagi attempts to intervene, but is nearly arrested herself before Hayate steps in and passes the whole incident off as a misunderstanding. After having been freed, Kayura thanks Nagi for saving her and is taken back to the Violet Mansion and introduced to Maria as the new tenant. After having been asked about her parents, Kayura tells Nagi and Maria that she could live anywhere and begins to set up her tent in the backyard. After having finished setting up her tent, Nagi praises Kayura for choosing to live outside despite how hot it got during the summer, which prompts Kayura to relocate indoors. As Kayura was unpacking her belongings, Hayate and Nagi learn that she had read over a hundred thousand manga titles. Hayate asks Kayura to become an adviser for Nagi's manga, but she refuses, her reason being that they had just met, and she was busy with reading manga. However, she then later gave advice to Nagi, to not make a simple to understand manga like how Ruka and Hinagiku are doing, but to do the opposite, and make the manga the way she thinks is right, no matter what others think. Afterwards, she and Nagi become very good friends. First Day at Hakuo Academy On her first day at Hakuo Academy, Kayura is given a tour of the campus by Hayate and Nagi. After having shown her one of the school specialties: "the drunk teacher", Kayura interrupts Hayate's tour and asks for him to take her to the clock tower. After having seen the view from the terrace of the clock tower, Kayura tells them that she was glad to have come to the school and tells Nagi that she was glad to have met her. Before heading to her class to introduce herself, Kayura asks Hayate what was beyond the closed door in the student council room. He tells her that it was another one of the school specialties and casually opens the door as he told her that if the door was suddenly opened then there was an extremely high chance that they would find Hinagiku changing. As he said that, Kayura sees an embarrassed Hinagiku on the other side of the door who then hits Hayate, while reminding him that he should knock first before opening a door. Kyoto and Ise Arc While on summer break from Hakuo Academy, Kayura returns to her home in Hokkaido. Later, she finds Nagi and Isumi in Hokkaido and learns that Nagi was on her way to Kyoto to improve her manga but was accidently lead to Hokkaido by Isumi. Seeing that Nagi didn't have her phone or any credit cards and only had 23,000 yen in her pocket, Kayura contacts Maria at the Violet Mansion and informs her of Nagi's whereabouts and then brings Nagi and Isumi back to her home. After having entered, Kayura overhears her father on the phone. Curious, Kayura asks her father about the situation and he tells her that a client from overseas had arrived, but the translator had collapsed. Remembering that she can speak English, Kayura's father asks her if she could translate for them and reminds her that their company's fate was riding on the game they where developing. Kayura then reveals to Nagi that her family runs a small video game company and then tries to listen to the client, but is unable to understand him. Her father attempts to encourage her to try harder before Nagi talks to the client, asking him if he's from Australia, which he confirms. Impressed, Kayura praises Nagi by saying that she isn't as entirely stupid as she seems. Later, after her father had given them a bus fare, Kayura accompanies Nagi to Kyoto. During the trip Nagi asks if it was okay for her father to be paying for their fare, before reminding Kayura that her father had became pale after having learned that the artificial intelligence for the game was incomplete. Kayura tells her that her family will probably fall into debt because of it and it would probably affect her life, but she shrugs it off. After having arrived at a bus stop, Kayura reminds Nagi that going on a trip wouldn't be enough of an interesting basis for any manga and that she would have to do something in the trip to make it happen. Afterwards, as the bus had left the stop, Kayura tells Nagi that the trip had only begun and that she didn't need to rush things, before realizing that Isumi had taken Nagi's place on the bus. At a later bus stop, Kayura disembarks from the bus and contacts Hayate and informs him of the situation, before realizing that Isumi had gone missing as well. Afterwards, Kayura spends the remainder of the day searching for both of them, until she eventually finds Isumi who gives her a lift to Kyoto via helicopter, after having learned of Nagi's whereabouts. After having endured a rough trip to Kyoto and then meeting up with Nagi, Chiharu, Hinagiku and Dr. Kurosu, Nagi asks Kayura and Isumi why they were in Kyoto, prompting Kayura to shout at her, saying that they've been looking for her after she had vanished in Hokkaido, before adding that she was almost killed while riding with Isumi in the helicopter. Having acknowledged that it was her fault because Nagi got lost in Hokkaido, Isumi offers to take everyone to their next destination Ise, much to Kayura's dismay. Before boarding the helicopter, Chiharu suggests that whoever draws the best fortune from a nearby shrine would ride with Dr. Kurosu in her Lamborghini. During her draw, Kayura optimistically draws a fortune hoping that her luck would turn around, but draws a fortune claiming that she'll have "great great misfortune". Having lost, Kayura sulks over the fact that she would have to ride in Isumi's helicopter again, until Maria and Alice arrive, asking them what they were doing in Kyoto. Maria explains to them that they heard that Nagi had gotten lost and that they had come to help find her. When asked how they arrived, Maria mentions that they had used a private jumbo jet. Nagi and Kayura instantly suggest that they use it to go to Ise. After having arrived at their destination, Kayura, Hinagiku, Maria and Alice enjoy the various sites in Ise. Nagi reminds them that the purpose of their trip was for her to draw her storyboard. Kayura gives her advice by telling her that humans tend to draw out more power to overcome an obstacle when they feel cornered. Getting her attention, Nagi asks for her to help her feel more cornered, but is disappointed after Kayura came up with just a blunt insult. After Hinagiku tried to make Nagi feel cornered by saying encouraging words, Alice steps in and verbally abuses Nagi, motivating her to finish her storyboard, leaving Kayura and Hinagiku astonished that someone as young as her could make Nagi feel cornered. The following day, after Nagi, Hinagiku, Chiharu and Dr. Kurosu had returned to the Hotel from a Shrine, Kayura informs them that Ruka's comeback concert was scheduled for that night. Afterwards, as Chiharu, Maria and Alice try to contact Hayate and Ruka, Kayura uses her phone to secure three tickets to Ruka's concert before returning to Tokyo. Preparation for Comiket Two days after Ruka's concert, Kayura notices Ruka struggling with her storyboard and approaches her under the guise of "Comic Master K". Having been surprised by her appearance, Ruka asks her why she was there. Kayura tells her that she was there to help her, before reminding her that her parents where once assistants to a famous mangaka and that they drove their skills on to her, hoping that she would one day realize their dream of becoming a mangaka. Ruka asks her if she intended to become a mangaka, to which Kayura tells her that she might one day, but at the moment prefers reading them, before noting to her that she shouldn't be fixated on one thing and that her objective in life should be being happy. After Ruka had asked Kayura to read her storyboard, Kayura shares with her a time from her childhood of when an idol performed a mini concert celebrating the re-opening of a remodeled supermarket. Kayura tells her that the concert was pathetic, the stage the idol performed on was made from scrap wood, the backup music was from an old cassette player and the audience consisted of just a small number of senior citizens who had nothing better to do. The idol gave her best despite the poor conditions and Kayura was incredibly moved by her performance. She shook the idol's hand after the concert and noticed the her smiling face was mixed with bitterness. Kayura realized the idol wasn't able to remain professional till the end and that she was terrible at lying. Having finished her story, Kayura tells Ruka that she shouldn't draw lies as it was a skill that the idol Ruka Suirenji didn't have. Taken aback, Ruka asks her what she meant, to which Kayura tells her that it was something that she can't let go of. The following day, Kayura informs Chiharu that she would be at the Rainbow Village helping Ruka to finish her doujinshi. She then relays a message to her to give to Nagi, wishing for her to do her best. Days later, after Ruka had finished drawing her doujinshi, Kayura returns to the Violet Mansion and informs Nagi that she was asked by Ruka to assist her so that she could draw out her full power for the competition. Having accepted her help, Nagi, Kayura, Chiharu and Ayumu spend the next two grueling days preparing her doujinshi in time for her competition against Ruka. Doujinshi Competition at Comiket Later in the day, having went along with Chiharu, Ayumu and Nagi to Comiket, Kayura assists Ruka in her competition against Nagi by helping her sell her doujinshi. Seven hours later, at the end of Comiket, Nagi had sold her last doujinshi. Kayura informs Chiharu that Ruka had sold her last doujinshi ten minutes before Nagi had sold all of hers. Afterwards, Kayura watches as Nagi congratulates Ruka on her victory before Ruka reminds her that the rule of their competition was that the person who sells the most wins and reveals that she had one unsold copy of her doujinshi left, making Nagi the winner of the competition. As Chiharu and Ayumu congratulated Nagi on her victory, Kayura asks Ruka on why she thought she lost. Ruka tells her that it was a difference in their feelings and that Nagi's passion was one copy greater then hers. Having heard this, Kayura gives her a small smile before Ruka is approached by her father who asks her if he could buy the unsold copy from her. Afterwards, Kayura, Chiharu, Ayumu and Nagi witness Ruka's parents apologize to their daughter for having abandoned her months earlier and inform her that they would be relieving her of their debt. Kayura is then seen smiling as Ruka tells her parents that she would continue working as an idol and thanks them for apologizing and for giving her what she loved: music. Later, Kayura accompanies Nagi, Chiharu, Ayumu, Hinagiku and the Hakuo Three Amiga to an apartment building owned by Izumi's father to watch the summer fireworks festival in Tokyo Bay. Summer Break Later on she joins Nagi and friends at Nishizawa's spring house to enjoy the summer break in Hayate no Gotoku! Heaven is a Place on Earth. Appearances in Other Media Manglobe Timeline CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU Later, after witnessing Nagi refusing to accept Ruri as her sister, Kayura convinces Nagi to give her a chance to prove herself. Then later she along with Chiharu give their commentary while witnessing Ruri demonstrate her skills in Systema on Hayate. Cuties During a social gathering for the tenants of the Violet Mansion, Hayate and Nagi observe Kayura as she was eating and making weird remarks to them. This prompts them to reminisce about the time when Kauyra had moved into the Violet Mansion and of her first day at Hakuo Academy. Afterwards, as the tenants where returning to their rooms, Kayura observes Hayate as he was on his way to Hinagiku's room to return her shirt and overhears Chiharu tell him that he is way too unguarded. Joining in, Kayura adds that he shouldn't take his instant feelings too seriously. Afterwards, Kayura witnesses Hinagiku hit Hayate, after he had accidentally saw her as she was changing. Character CDs & Signature Singles Trivia *She was first introduced in the movie, Hayate no Gotoku! Heaven is a Place on Earth before being introduced in the manga. *Due to her parents being huge fans, She was named after ''Lady Kayura from Ronin Warriors. List of Cosplays The following is a list of anime/manga characters that Kayura has been seen cosplaying as throughout Hayate no Gotoku! *''Carozzo Ronah's'' alias "Iron Mask" (Mobile Suit Gundam F91) - Heaven is a Place on Earth *Almost cosplayed as Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) - Heaven is a Place on Earth *''Saber'' (Fate/stay night) - Heaven is a Place on Earth *''Kyousuke Hyoubu'' (Zettai Karen Children & Zettai Karen Children: The Unlimited - Hyoubu Kyousuke) - Cuties episode 12 *''J'' (Comic Master J) - Chapter 421 Navigation